My Brothers Bestfriend (Brallie) The Fosters
by DeenatheDiva
Summary: Callie and Jude are both living with their Foster Father. Jude comes home with a new friend. And apparently this friend made a big impact on Callie. Weird coincidences happen when she hangs out at her Best-friends house, Marianna. "Hey I'm Brandon, what about you?" He asked "I'm Callie" she said giving him a small smile, as they shook hands.


**Callie and Jude are both living with their Foster Father. Jude comes home with a new friend. And apparently this friend made a big impact on Callie. Weird coincidences happen when she hangs out at her Best-friends house, Marianna. "Hey I'm Brandon, what about you?" He asked "I'm Callie" she said giving him a** **small smile, as they shook hands.**

**CALLIE'S P.O.V**

I was home cleaning for my damn "foster father". Jude went out to go get a few things for us to eat at the nearest gas-station, with only the five dollars that we stole from from my foster dad's wallet, he never bought us food. He'd only bring a box of pizza or some cheap chinese food for himself and would slobber it down in front of our faces, making disturbing chewing noises as he did so. I was starved but tried to get my mind off things by cleaning the dirty living room, that had several empty bottles of 'bud light' tossed all over the floor. And fast food rappers on the couches. I quickly picked all of them up and put them in the trash.

It had been an hour. I finished cleaning everything in the house. _Where is Jude? He's supposed to be here by now. _I thought to myself. I was about to run upstairs to grab my shoes and go looking for Jude when I heard a knock at the door. _ ._ I jogged over to the door and looked through the peep whole. I saw Jude. But there was also someone behind him? I rattled with the locks until it finally opened. Revealing Jude and a boy that seemed to be around my age. He had light brown hair, green eyes and a tiny mole that was right by his nose. "Jude where have you been?" I asked opening the door even more so they could come in. "I went the gas-station and on my way back, some other kids saw me and they..." he stopped as his face turned red as a tomato. I looked up to the boy that was by Jude. And apparently he had already been staring at me. "I was walking by with a couple of my friends and I saw that they were troubling him, calling him names and they started to get aggressive so I scared them off." The boy finished for him. "Oh. well thank you." I say shifting my eyes to the floor. "It was no problem". He smiled. "Hey jude buddy why don't you go put the food away" I say ruffling his hair. He nodded and left the room. "Hey i'm Brandon, what about you?" He asked "i'm Callie" I said giving him a small smile, as we shook hands. "Jude's a good kid". He added and I nod.

"So I live a few blocks down" he gestured with his finger down the street. "I go to anchor beach high, well i'm guessing maybe you do too but I just haven't seen you around?" asked Brandon. I kind of felt uncomfortable with his question so I stayed quiet. "S-sorry nevermin-" he apologized but I interrupted. "No-no I uh" I clear my throat not knowing how to reply. "My foster dad doesn't let me go to school. He says I have to take care of his house" I say biting my lip. He looked up at me and our eyes locked for only a matter of seconds but within the last second he'd shifted them to my lip I was biting. "O-oh but isn't that illegal-" I never waited for him to finish. "Do you think he cares?" I asked a little too harshly.

His eyes shifted to the ground again. I felt a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "So your a foster kid?" He asked breaking the awkward tension. "Yeah" I reply meeting his gaze. For some weird reason I have a nervous feeling so I starting playing with the hem of my shirt. "Cool I have two siblings that were in the system", he mentioned. "Hey and um just a suggestion maybe you should tell your P.O about the whole school thing" he suggested. "Thanks again for helping Jude out, and yeah maybe I will" I say "Okay well bye, maybe we can hang another time?" Said Brandon, "Yeah sure" I respond. He walks out to the porch and heads down the sidewalk. And I oddly stay for a moment to watch him get smaller through the distance. His head turns to see me looking straight back. I curse under my breath for getting caught. "Shit". He smiled from afar and waves and I do the same. Once he's out of distance I get inside and shut the door. Leaning against it with a smile. And I mean for the first time in months an _actual_ smile. I turn around to see Jude with a smirk on his face. "What?" I ask innocently. He mumbles something like "Someones got a crush" while running up the stairs.


End file.
